Dorothy
"This is really the last right...?" Dorothy is the main character of Hide and Seek: Story of Dorothy. She is a twelve year old who lived with her family in a so-called 'haunted mansion' in a town. In the game, she was first introduced walking out of a wardrobe without any knowledge of how she got there. Appearance Dorothy is a twelve year old girl with a black bow adorning her long orange hair and eyes of the same color. Throughout the game she wore a white, collared short-sleeved shirt with a black ribbon and a maroon skirt. She wore a pair of mittens on her hands. Background Dorothy is a girl that lived in a 'haunted mansion' with her family and two maids. When she was searching around the house, she accidentally encountered Sue, a demon who lived in a room in the sewers of her house. Dorothy, in need of someone to ease her loneliness, befriended Sue and agreed to play a game of hide and seek with her every other day. The game went by smoothly, with Sue giving her presents each time she win the game, but on a 'particularly strange day', both she and Sue lose the game and two maids died that day. To revive the two maids, Dorothy asked Sue for another round, but continued on losing until everyone in her house died, except for her. After finding out that Sue is the cause for all the deaths, Dorothy asked Sue for a final round of Hide and Seek. Sue agrees with one condition: If Dorothy wins, he would revive everyone in the house, but if not, Dorothy would die. Dorothy agreed to the conditions and started the game. She went quite far in the game and found Sue. Sue agreed to this and told her that 'the last mission is to get out of the mansion', but for some unknown reasons, Dorothy ended up falling asleep in a closet in the house and lose the game. She lost her life and Sue burned the house down. Sue then revives her and play another round of Hide and Seek to test her, who have ended up in the purgatory. When Dorothy woke up in the closet, she had amnesia and did not remember her transgressions or Sue. She didn't realize that she was no longer alive and was currently being toyed with by Sue in purgatory. She explored the empty house in the hopes of finding her parents, but instead learned of the events that occurred in the past. Once she gained all of her memories back, she confronted Sue and asked if this was going to be the last round of hide and seek. Sue baits her into continuing the game, even though Dorothy would not be revived. Once she won the game, Sue put her in an 'eternal happiness' as a reward. She was never revived, but she was reunited with her dead family members as a reward. Personality Dorothy is an innocent young girl who got tangled up into something she shouldn't have messed with. She was a lonely girl who wished for a friend, up to the point of going as far as to befriend a demon to ease her loneliness. She carries a trait of greediness with her, loving the presents and gifts that were given by Sue without a sense that it might come with a price. She's also shown to be persistent, which is shown through the countless amount of time she asked Sue for another game in an effort to revive her family. Throughout the game, she was shown to grow from her faults and slowly stopped being a greedy girl with a love for presents. she kept her experience in mind, and stopped her greed. She also grew a sense for danger throughout the game, which is shown through the careful and tense wording that she picked when confronting Sue after gaining her memory back. This is the opposite of her naivety when she met Sue before the game, where she approached him without any suspicion, even after seeing him appear from a wall. Category:Story of Dorothy Category:Characters Category:Horror Category:Mystery